Brothers?
by kirallie
Summary: Xander saves someone from Druscilla in Chicago and is left trying to help him heal. Will he trust Xander or try to kill him? Why did she think they'd make such good brothers? Xover XFiles
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters from said show. Wouldn't mind owning Xander or Spike though! Same with X-Files. Can't remember who actually owns either of the shows. This story is for fun only, no profit so please no suing. You wouldn't get anything anyway._

_Set post S7 for Buffy and after Krycek loses his arm for X-Files (not sure exactly when), Not sure of Angel timetable but Spike's around. I'd say this goes AU anyway. Any suggestions for pairings? They won't be graphic so can be any gender. I refuse to write Buffy/Xander though, she gets on my nerves and he deserves better! By the way, I hate writing Dru but she is needed for a bit, hope I do an ok job of it. No one is actually related, title just popped into my head and wouldn't go away!_

_"dgfg" Talking_

_'dfdfd' Thoughts_

_My first fic so please be nice and review. It'll make my day!_

**Brothers? Get Real Lady!**

"Such a pretty little Mouse. Mummy's going to have so much fun with you." He forced his eyes open at the insane giggles that followed. What was it with people and referring to him as a rodent? A fairly attractive, if incredibly pale, young woman was dancing around him and giggling. He looked up to see his hands, real and prosthetic, were chained together leaving him dangling from a rather large hook. From the pain in his arm and shoulders he'd been hanging for a while.

"Mousies awake, time to play." She clapped her hands together and several men appeared. It took nearly an hour for him to give in and scream, not that anyone who would care could hear.

He kept his eyes shut, not wanting her to know he was awake. He had no idea how long it had been but he knew that no matter how long this lasted no one was coming. The one person who once would have looked now wanted him dead and that hurt, not that he'd ever admit it. He forced himself to remain still as he felt cold hand on his face, raising his head.

"Soon Mouse, you'll be ready and we can go find my precious Dark Kitten. Such a lovely pair you'll make." He opened his eyes to find hers staring straight at him. She smiled and the world began to haze as she spoke. He hung limply, unaware of the fangs that sank into his neck or of the blood that he eventually swallowed on reflex. Everything was simply too distant for him to care and then it disappeared completely as the world went black.

Druscilla smiled and hummed to herself as she ran her hands over his naked chest, occasionally raking her nails hard enough to draw blood, which she then happily lapped up. The stars had sung to her of him and how he'd help her get her kitten. Once she had them both nicely bound to her she'd turn them. She'd show Daddy and that nasty wicked Slayer alright. Miss Edith had shown her the old ritual to bind a human slave. The mouse would be hers soon, all hers.

She smiled as glazed green eyes blinked open. Her smile widened and she giggled as he continued to lie passively beneath her on the bed.

"Such a good Mouse, so obedient. You want to make Mummy happy, don't you?" His eyes focused slightly on her and he nodded mechanically in answer.

"Don't nod, answer Mouse!"

"Yes." His voice was flat, without inflection.

"Good boy. Mummy's been very lonely since her Spike left her for that nasty Slayer, just like Daddy. But you won't leave me, will you Mouse?"

"No."

"Soon as the sun has gone we'll leave. Have to find my Kitten and then you'll have a brother. Will you like having a little brother to play with?"

"Yes."

"My beautiful boys. Both full of light and dark but soon no more light and not even that horrid little Tree will be able to bring it back. She tool my Daddy away she did, but she won't get you." She stroked his face and he turned his head into it.

"Will Mouse show Mummy how much he loves her?" She giggled, running her hands down his body.

"Yes." His hands came up to grasp her shoulders, pulling her down to kiss. He held her with his prosthetic hand while the other wandered her body under her dress. He didn't even flinch when she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She sat up and grinned, game face evident.

As his collapsed on top of her shuddering she struck for the vein in his neck, greedily swallowing the rich blood that spilled into her mouth. She held him tightly as he gradually became limp and slipped into unconsciousness again. The ritual was complete, he was hers. She never noticed the single tear that slowly made its way down his face and onto the pillow.

* * *

Xander kept his head down as he made his way back to the Council owned apartment he was using. The wind was strong and cold, especially as he was pushing against it. He really missed Africa's heat and sprawling emptiness. Thanks to two years there looking for Slayers and battling various forces of evil he no longer felt really at home in a city especially one as big as Chicago. Compared to tribal villages even Sunnydale would have been considered big. Giles had recalled him to the States because apparently he was worried that Xander would burn out. Xander hadn't told him everything that happened during those two years. He kept walking but there was a sudden tension to his body that was unnoticeable unless you knew him well. He subtly scented the air while shoving his hands deeper into his pockets to grasp stake and gun. He let go of the stake as he isolated the scent, human male. Hearing boots on the gravel a fair distance back he picked up his pace slightly. His shadow sped up as well.

'Great my very own stalker.' He smiled slightly and ducked into a promising alley. Quickly and quietly he jumped and began to climb the convenient if incredibly old fire escape. He crouched in the shadows of a ledge halfway up, keeping perfectly still and concentrating on slowing his breathing to avoid detection. He also got to get a good look at his shadow. Tallish male, maybe late twenties, possibly older or younger, it was hard to tell in the dark, dark hair. The man moved like a predator but something was off, an injury maybe? Eventually he gave up and left, after seeing that the fire escape was too high up to jump for. Xander's grin was decidedly feral as he watched. Had any of the core Scoobies seen it they would have gone running for the tranq gun and books on depossession.

'Time to make the hunter the prey.' He finished his climb to the roof and easily spotted the other from his bird's eye view, He followed easily, making the jump between buildings as easily as if he was crossing the street.

Xander crouched by the window of an apparently abandoned warehouse and watched as his prey walked into the centre of the room before simply standing still. The second figure to enter caused a low growl.

"Where's my Kitten Mouse?" The insane vampiress hissed at the man.

"Lost him."

"Bad, bad Mouse!" She struck him and he crumpled, not even trying to get back up. Xander frowned, something was way off about this guy.

"Look what you made Mummy do! Silly Mouse. Mummy doesn't want to hurt you but you have to do as told." She knelt and kissed him softly. Xander desperately wanted to gag. What human in his right mind… It hit him suddenly and he cursed mentally. The guy was obviously under some sort of vampire mind control. He shuddered, bad flashbacks there. He carefully made his way away from the building until he was out of vampire hearing range. He quickly dialled a number from memory.

"Whelp?"

"I need your help Spike."

"Kinda stuck in LA pet."

"Info fangless. Dru's in Chicago and it looks like she's after me."

"You sure?" There was more than a hint of concern in the vampire's voice.

"I'm the only one I know about that she calls her kitten and the human with her was stalking me earlier. I lost him and then followed him back. He's acting really weird, like she's controlling him or something."

"Dru's good but not over that sort of distance or length of time. I'll have to ask Peaches. Safe to call back?"

"I'm out of hearing range."

"Back as fast as I can mate." They both hung up and Xander fought the urge to pace as he waited. He was glad Spike wasn't dead, in the scattered ashes sense of the word. Sure he was annoying but for a vampire he was pretty alright. They'd saved each other enough times. He was just annoyed that no one had bothered to let him know Spike was back, he'd only found out because he'd gone to LA to give some stuff to Wes. That had put a bit of strain between him and the others, or added to it actually. He'd been seriously thinking of resigning, maybe doing the rogue demon hunter thing that Wesley had tried a few years back. He flipped his phone open on the first ring.

"Spike?"

"Yeah. Peaches and Wes agree. Only thing would be the old bonding ritual for a human slave. Takes the humans free will, he'll do anything she tells him to."

"How do I break it?"

"Only one way pet. You'll have to kill Dru." Spike's voice was completely flat.

"Me kill an insane Master vampire. Human here!" Xander fought down the panic.

"Sure about that pet?" There was something odd in Spike's tone.

"Spike?" 'Definitely time to panic.'

"Surprised no one else's noticed it but then you've been pretty much on your own."

"What do you think you know Fangless?"

"Scents changed pet, from prey to predator. Wanna tell Uncle Spike all about it?" There was a definite challenge in the vampire's tone now.

"Promise not to say anything to the others?"

"Sure thing pet, long as you don't fancy a nibble on my Nibblet."

"I'd never hurt Dawnie. Remember that wacky Halloween and what I told you about the school zoo trip?"

"They're back."

"Yep! Some weirdo in Africa did the mojo. I wake up the next morning with a major headache and memories of a war I never fought in. He merged the three of us so that I have the abilities plus control. Hyena is troublesome sometimes but nothing like the first time."

"Ouch, should help though."

"Thought she's your Dark Princess."

"She is and always will be." He could hear repressed pain but didn't comment. "She's also dangerous. Sounds like she plans to bond both of you and then turn you. Totally loyal Childer without the usual want to go out on their own, wanting nothing but to please Sire. And nothing pleases Dru like blood and mayhem.

"Shit."

"Exactly. Kill her before she kills you. Don't want to have to tell the Nibblet or the witch you got yourself bonded and vamped, soul curse won't do a thing. Got it?"

"Loud and clear. Thanks."

"Sure thing. Oh, remember not to look her in the eyes. Hyena might protect you, then again it might not. Knock him out first if you can. He'll need care afterwards."

"Care?" 'Me and my big mouth.'

"Just get through this bit first then call when you've got the both of you home. Talk to you then Pet."

"Sure. If I don't call back in four hours, call in the Slayers."

"Will do. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Xander walked away, he needed more weapons.

* * *

It had been easy to stake the few minions on guard and get in and that should have tipped him off. He cringed slightly as Dru laughed.

"Brave, brave Kitten come to save the Mouse." She laughed again as she danced around the remaining minions while Xander seemed to be dancing with them.

"Hello Dru, Spike sends his regards." She hissed and even the minions flinched, although that could have been because of the pile of dust he added to his growing collection.

"Liar! My poor Spikey's dead. He burnt so bright."

"He's in LA with Angel, Dru." Xander was careful not to look directly at her as he continued to fight, the moves flowing smoothly in a way they never had in Sunnydale. He was running through various scenarios supplied by the soldiers memories and ignoring the hyenas scream to cut lose and kill. That was too risky with the numbers and Dru. His eyes met those of 'Mouse'. The older man was standing perfectly still off to one side, green eyes glazed and unaware.

"Do you like my Mouse? He fought me too at first but now he's such a good boy. Does everything Mummy says. He'll be such a good big brother for you precious."

"Thanks but no thanks. Family and me don't mix. Besides there's the whole sibling rivalry thing Dru, we'd end up hating each other. Then there'd be fights for attention, who gets the freshest blood, that sort of thing. My mum mightn't have been the best but she was still my mum and I'm not looking for another. Besides, that'd make Spike my way older brother and that would be way too weird." Xander had used the distraction caused by his constant chatter to palm a small object from his belt, which he now threw. He covered his eyes as it went of, the sudden flash temporarily blinding the vampires and Mouse. As soon as it did he was moving, the Hyena fully unleashed. He ripped through the remaining minions and headed for Dru, only to have Mouse step between them.

"Come on man, you don't want to do this. Fight her!" For a brief second there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes, sadness, before it was gone again. Xander grinned, so the guy was strong enough to still be fighting.

"Mouse stop Kitten! No killing!" Mouse closed the distance between them and Xander studied his movements. He suddenly realised what had been bothering him before, the guys left arm was prosthetic. He relaxed his own stance. Weight balanced evenly.

"I don't want to hurt you pal, I want to help you. You have to keep fighting her. You know you don't want to do this." There were no further signs he'd been heard as he dodged the first blow and blocked the second. Then the other man sped up, forcing Xander to put more effort in. The hyena was still close and wanted blood. He forced it back bring the soldiers memories and abilities plus his own to the front. The soldier allowed him to recognise what the other was, an assassin. 'Hope he doesn't kill me later as thanks.' He shook his head, he really needed to focus or someone would wind up dead. Five minutes later and neither had managed to take the advantage. Then suddenly Mouse made a move that left him wide open. Knowing it was either a trap or his chance to end the fight Xander took a chance. He ended up on top ready to knock him out when he noticed his lips moving near silently. He carefully leant closer to hear.

"Kill me." The guy was whispering over and over. Xander moved Mouses head so their eyes met. Although still glaze over there were tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm not going to kill you. It's alright, when you wake up it'll all be over." 'One way or the other.' He quickly hit the nerves necessary and the body beneath him went limp.

"NO!" He looked up at the shriek

"Naughty, nasty kitten, hurting your brother like that."

"He's not my brother Dru. It's over, just let him go. You can't win."

"Silly boy! He's mine forever. You too!"

"Me? Don't think so Princess." Xander took a gamble and met her eyes. She smiled as he went still and his face blank, eyelids drooping. Dru giggled and moved closer, raking her nails down his face before slapping him. Through it all he didn't even blink.

"Silly Kitten, thought you could fight Mummy. You'll have to be taught a lesson later. Now relax." He sagged against her and she held him close.

"This won't hurt kitten, all you feel is pleasure, make you all mine." She shifted to Game face and held him closer, tilting his head.

"Won't hurt me a bit." Dru pulled back in surprise and then looked down ion pain.

"Kitten?" She exploded into ash, his last stake buried in her unbeating heart.

"Sorry Dru." He headed over to where he'd left the other guy and lifted him in a fireman's carry. Walking carefully he headed back to his apartment,

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Same as before._

_Thanks for the reviews! I only know Krycek's character from fics, I've only managed to watch the first season of X-Files so far and all fics portray him in a different way, so I'm gonna do it my way from everything I've read. Therefore he's probably going to end up ooc. _

**Tending the Wounded**

"Whelp? It over?"

"Yeah, she's dead. I'm sorry Spike, I know you loved her."

"You did what you had to pet, can't blame you for that. How's your guest?"

"Out cold. We fought for a bit before I managed to knock him out. He was whispering 'kill me' over and over when I had him pinned and he was crying but his eyes were glazed over, like there was nobody home."

"Tough bloke, takes a really strong will to fight a bond. Got a bucket handy?"

"No, why?"

"To make a bond a vampire drinks about half your blood and replaces it with theirs. What goes down…"

"Must come up. Right, bucket." Xander kept the phone in place with his shoulder while he searched.

"Got it!" So I can expect him to throw up. Will he wake first? What else?"

"He might come round a little, won't be fully himself till it's all out. Give him plenty of liquids and stuff. Treat him like you would a vamp victim you managed to save, major blood loss. When he does wake up… hang on." Xander could hear him yelling at Angel and Wesley for more details.

"Ok, disorientation, bit of memory loss, last clear thing will be some point after Dru got him but not after the bond. Expect nightmares, irrational behaviour. Part of the bond process, he may have been an active part of it but well…"

"Spike?"

"He'll have been raped pet."

"What?"

"He'll remember it at some point, it's part of the process but by that point he would have been far enough under that he was obeying her so he was a full participant but it wasn't really him. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it Spike. So I can expect depression and anger at some point."

"Checked for other injuries yet?"

"Rang as soon as I got through the door. Injuries I can treat. Should I take him to a hospital? They'll know more about treating the psychological stuff."

"Sure and they'll give him a nice new jacket so he can hug himself."

"Right, no hospitals unless he's about to die."

"He's going to be pretty out of it for a while pet, you'll have to do everything for him. When he wakes up fully give him soft food. Don't know how long Dru had him and all she'll have given him is blood."

"Ok, I got all that. I better give him a check over. Call you if I need anything else."

"Sure thing pet." Xander moved his new flatmate so that he was leaning against the headboard as he worked first his jacket and then his shirt off. He paused as he came to the harness before removing that too, he remembered reading that it wasn't good to leave them on all the time. It took a bit of manoeuvring but he managed to get his boots, sock and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers.

"You majorly need a bath pal, only way to get you clean enough to see the damage. Hope you're not to shy." Xander left to fill the tub but a distressed noise sent him running back. He grabbed the unconscious man as his body heaved, supporting him over the bucket.

"Good thing I found a bucket. Easy, you're alright. Don't fight it, you need to bring it up." He rubbed soothing circles on his back as he talked. Once he'd finished heaving he collapsed bonelessly against Xander's chest.

"You with me?" There was no answer so Xander tipped his head back to rest against his shoulder so he could see his face. Eyes closed, face relaxed, he was out cold again.

"Lets get you into the tub before you're sick again." He carried him into the bathroom and then eyed the four-person spa and then his unconscious burden and sighed.

"Really hope you're not shy." He sat him against the side of the tub and quickly stripped to his boxers before removing the other mans and once again lifting him. His back was going to be sore for weeks by the end. He soon had him settled, sitting against his chest in the warm water, jets on low to help soothe any bruised muscles. He picked up a cloth and the soap and began to gently wash his patient.

Something was wrong, he knew that much. He was being restrained. He started struggling, trying to break free. 'Can't let her find me!' He could feel something warm trying to hold him.

"Shh… It's okay. You're safe, I won't hurt you." His struggles lessoned as he listened to the voice. He didn't know what it was saying except that it was gentle and he'd heard it before. Before when? He was so tired and everything was all jumbled up.

"Just relax, you need to sleep." Warm hands were rubbing his skin, soothing him towards deeper sleep. He managed to flutter his eyes open for a second, enough to make out a blurred face, before he succumbed to his body's exhaustion and slept.

Xander relaxed his grip as the other man went limp with either sleep or unconsciousness. He hoped it was sleep, he needed it to heal. His head hurt from where he'd hit it against the wall while trying to restrain the slightly smaller man. He quickly finished washing him and stood them both up. Once out of the tub he carefully patted him dry, mindful of the multitude of lacerations and bruises. He paused over the stump of his left arm, he'd seen enough injuries to know it hadn't been done surgically or with a single blow. He laid him out on the bed to tend his injuries before slipping him into a pair of his sweats and pulling the covers up. Once that was done he cleaned out the bucket, trying not to breath in the smell of regurgitated old blood, before having a quick shower himself and redressing. He managed to get a few mouthfuls of Gatorade into him before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Xander held him tightly to his chest as he thrashed, trapped in a nightmare. He was exhausted himself from the constant care. If it wasn't a nightmare he was throwing up or his dressings needed changing. He barely managed to grab the bucket as he once again began to heave.

"Not much longer. There can't be much left anymore. You're dong great, just hang on. " He lessened his grip as he passed out again.

"This is getting very repetitive." Three days already! He groaned as the phone rang, flinging out an arm to snag it.

"What?" He all but snarled.

"Xander?"

"Sorry Giles, haven't had much sleep. What's up?"

"That's alright. Late night patrolling?"

"Yeah. So what can I do for you?"

"We've heard rumours that sound like a Slayer in New Orleans. As you are the closest Council member I was hoping you could look into it." Xander groaned.

"I can't at the moment Giles something came up. Besides, I thought Willow was down that way?"

"Well yes, but she and Kennedy were, well."

"Yeah well they can handle it Giles. I'm exhausted, I need a break. In fact as of now I'm taking a two-month holiday. Unless it's the end of the world I don't want to know."

"Is everything alright?"

"Like I said, I'm tired G-man. When was the last time I had a break?"

"Uh, well…"

"Exactly. Please Giles, I can't do this at the moment."

"Very well, I'll tell the others."

"Thanks. See you in two months."

"Indeed. Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after yourself."

"You too G-man." He managed to put the phone down before he was once again trying to gently restrain a thrashing body.

TBC…

Shorter than the first I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the previous times.

Thank you all for the reviews! For a certain reviewer (you know who you are) a previously written story that is Highlander/ Kindred the Embraced will be posted on FFnet soon, soon as I get a chapter or two typed, it's handwritten at the moment. My name's the same at that site as here.

Any pairing suggestions? I'm stuck!

**Awakening. Who are you?**

"Time for some more juice!" Confused green eyes fluttered open at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice. He managed to focus on the younger man leaning over him.

"Who?" His voice was a bare croak but the other guy still jumped.

"Hey, you finally with me?" He nodded wearily.  
"Bout time you woke up properly, I was getting worried."

"Who?" His voice was a little better, but not much. Where was he?

"Oh, sorry. Name's Xander, you're in my apartment in case that was your next question. You got a name? Can't call you 'hey you'." Xander grinned and he noticed the eye patch for the first time.

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex. Need help sitting up or have you got it" Alex tried to push himself up but collapsed back to the pillows.  
"That's okay, you lost a lot of blood so don't be surprised if you feel weak for a bit more. Plus you've been living on liquids since I found you." Alex tensed as Xander put his arms around him.  
"Hey relax. I've been doing everything for you the last five days." He lifted him to a sitting position against the headboard and handed him a glass of watered down orange juice.  
"Let me know if you start feeling sick, I'm running out of clean sheets. If you manage to keep all that down you can try some soup and toast later." Alex nodded and took careful sips, accepting his help when his hand began shaking too much to hold the glass steady.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Xander helped him settle back amongst the pillows. Alex let his gaze wonder what he could see of the apartment, he'd never seen it before. It seemed an interesting mix of old and new, all new appliances but really old books and decorations. Were those real swords on the wall?  
"Hey, you still with me?" He brought his gaze back to his host, giving him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Ok, maybe you should get some more sleep. I don't think you're as awake as you think you are."

"Who are you?"

"We already did that one. I'm Xander and you're Alex." He shook his head.

"Do you work for them?"

"Them who? Alex?" But he didn't hear him.

Xander sat back and sighed before grabbing the phone.

"Hey pet."

"Hi Spike. He woke up for a good ten minutes. Even had a sort of conversation."

"Anything interesting?"

"His name's Alex and he's still very fuzzy. Also wanted to know if I work for 'them', whoever they are."

"Really learned a lot Xan."

"Give me a break Fangless, he kept drifting off. I think he likes the apartment though." Spike laughed.  
"If he wakes up later tonight I'm going to try him on some soup and toast."

"Sounds good. You ok?"

"Tired but what's new? Never thought I'd find something more exhausting than patrolling but guess what? I did."

"Thought of calling someone in for help?"

"Yeah…I think this is something I have to do by myself." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Sure. Hey Spike?"

"Yeah Whelp?"

"Thanks." Xander put the phone back and went to stretch out on the couch. He was glad for the apartments open layout, it enabled him to watch the bed and its occupant from the couch in the living room. In reality the place was three rooms. One large room serving as living room and bedroom, another as kitchen and dining room and the third being a luxurious bathroom. He sank further into the couch, exhaustion taking it toll as he slipped into sleep.

------

Xander rolled of the couch, coming up into a crouch, stake in hand. He blinked and looked around trying to figure out what had woken him. A groan from the direction of the bathroom had him moving. He stepped up onto the raised platform that held the bed and bathroom and looked down. Alex lay sprawled half way between the bed and bathroom door. He pocketed the stake and quickly knelt beside him.

"You alright?" He got another groan in response.  
"Come on, let's get you back into bed.

"Bathroom."

"Oh. You should have yelled for me. You're not up to this by yourself yet." Alex just studied the carpet as Xander helped into the other room. He was soon tucked back up in the warm bed.  
"Think you can stay awake long enough to eat and finish the conversation you fell asleep in earlier?" That earnt a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" Xander groaned.

"Not again! Ok, my name is Xander and you're in my apartment."

"Where?"

"Chicago. You remember anything from last time you woke up?"

"Last time?"

"I'm going to take that as a no. Still want to know what happened?" Alex nodded.  
"Okay then, we'll try this again. What's the last thing you remember clearly?" Alex frowned in concentration, as Xander got comfortable, settling into a sprawl on the bed beside him.

"DC."

"Washington DC, ok. Anything else."

"A park, it was night, someone singing." He thought some more.  
"That's it."

"Ok, sounds like it was probably the night you were grabbed."

"Grabbed?"

"Yeah, when I met you, you were the unwilling gust of a psycho by the name of Druscilla here in Chicago."

"I don't remember."

"Not surprising. Don't worry, most of it will probably come back in time. Want me to tell you the bits I know from what she said and what I know about how she works?"

"How do you know how she works?" He was too tired to work up his usual amount of suspicion but he managed some.

"She showed up in my hometown a few years ago and caused a bit of havoc. I also rang her ex for help this time. You're lucky, she usually would have killed you back in Washington. I was hoping you'd remember a bit more about why she grabbed you. So, you want the story?" Alex nodded, keeping an eye on his so-called rescuer.  
"Okay, some of this will sound really crazy but I swear it's true. Here goes. Basically the world is older than people think and it didn't start out as a paradise, it was ruled by demons. Eventually humans threw them out but one of them mixed their blood with a humans creating the first vampire. That one bit another and so on and so forth through time. Over one hundred years ago a young woman by the name of Druscilla was turned by Angelus, she later turned William the Bloody who is now known as Spike. Those three, along with Angelus' sire Darla became known as the Scourge of Europe, the most feared vampires of well, a long time. Angelus eventually snacked on the wrong person and was cursed with his soul, becoming Angel. He killed Darla a few years ago. Then Dru and Spike showed up and did the whole mayhem thing before eventually leaving. Spike now has his soul to and died to save the world but is back as ghost, haunting Angel. Dru showed up in LA a year or two after dumping Spike and then we lost track of here, except an odd killing here and there, nothing we could track though. Five days ago you started to stalk me so I decided to turn the tables and followed you back to a supposedly abandoned warehouse where you met up with Dru. I left, grabbed a few more weapons and then returned to stop her. She's dust now and you're on the mend."

"Why was I helping her? Why did you help me?"

"Dru was… I guess you could say physic. The stars talked to her or something. She could get glimpses of the future and stuff. Somehow she found out about a ritual to bind a human to a vampire as a mindless slave. She used that ritual on you. The only way to break it is too kill the vampire. As to why I helped. One it's my job, two I was her next target and three no one deserves that. Do you believe me?"

"You're crazy."

"I've been doing this since I was fifteen so I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not entirely sane, after all I'm the 'normal' one of the group. Once you're back on your feet I can take you hunting to prove it if you want."

"Why can't I remember?"

"Even without the ritual Dru could do some sort of hypnotism thing, she probably had you under most of the time, that would be the singing you remember. It'll come back in bits, you've been having nightmares already."

"Why not dump me at an Emergency room?"

"Because as soon as you started to remember, if you tried to tell anyone you would have ended up in a straightjacket. My hometown was built over an active Hellmouth and people still refused to believe. Vampires were gangs on PCP and attack victims had either fallen on barbecue forks or been attacked by wild animals. People only see what they want to, if it doesn't fit they find some way to rationalise it. I refused to turn my back on it and it's cost me my family, a lot of friends, even my eye but I can say I've helped save the world multiple times, even if only a small group know about it. Soups done." He rolled off the bed, leaving Alex to mull over what he'd been told. Vampires? Either Xander was insane, he'd been fighting alien without knowing it or the supernatural did exist. He wasn't sure which would be worse. He managed to sit up by himself as Xander walked back in with a bowl and plate.  
"Eat slowly, it's the first solid food you've had in a while. Do you remember what the date was before she grabbed you?" Alex thought about it while he slowly sipped the soup.

"January seventh." Xander's jaw dropped slightly and he stared.

"What?" Alex stopped eating.

"She… she…"

"What! Please."

"She had you for nearly a year." Alex stared in shock.  
"Makes sense in a way, I've been in Africa the last two years and she wanted me too but I only got back recently.

"I've lost a year?"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Same as always._

_Sorry about the long break, been very busy. How do you like my other story? Any pairing suggestions? Please! Still stuck there. Thanks heaps for the reviews. I am saying that Buffy season 7 was set in 2001; therefore Alex was nabbed in early 2004 if Xander has been away for 2 years since he wouldn't have left straight away._

**Conversations **

"Prove it?"

"Huh?"

"Prove the date."

"Oh, ok." Xander got up from the bed and flicked the TV onto a news station. He watched as Alex stared at the date, December 19th 2004.

"I can dig out a calendar and some slightly out if date papers as well if you want?" Alex shook his head.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No one. What are you going to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want, payment?" Xander stared at him in shock.

"No way, I don't want or expect anything Alex. My paycheck's fine and I'm on holiday at the moment. I couldn't just dump you at a hospital and let you end up in a psycho ward somewhere."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. Trust has to be earnt and you don't know me well enough for that. If you want to walk out the door as soon as you're able to that's up to you, I can't stop you. I can offer you a safe place to heal and a sympathetic ear though and apparently my lasagne is to die for."

"You're different." Alex's voice was beginning to slur from fatigue.

"In a good way or a bad?"

"Good I think." Alex's eyes fell shut and his breathing evened out.

"Sleep well." Xander slid him back down onto the pillows and left to wash up.

-----------

"Yes Deadboy, he's alright. Coherent and everything. Fell asleep again about half an hour ago." Xander watched his guest from the kitchen table.

"She had him almost a year Angel, I'm thinking he's going to need major help."

"Can you do it?"

"For now? Yeah. Later he'll need to see someone. E-mail me a list would you?"

"You don't want to ask Giles?"

"He doesn't know, I'm on vacation."

"Is that smart?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Frankly I don't care anymore. I'm tired DB, tired of having to fit into their expectations of me."

"I know we don't get on but if you need it I'm sure I could find you a position."

"Thanks for the offer, you never know. Maybe I'll give Wesley's old job a try. Thanks to Anya and my mostly unspent pay I've got a pretty good amount tucked away."

"All right, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Angel." Xander slumped down in his seat. He never thought he'd see the day when he could hold a civil conversation with the master vampire but it had happened.

'I must be crazy. How can I look after Alex? He needs professional help not some one-eyed carpenter turned Watcher.' He ran his hands through his hair before standing and going to the fridge; he really needed to eat.

-----

Alex stared at the younger man sleeping on the couch. Why was he still here? Okay so he could barely stand let alone walk but still, he should have been long gone. Xander had even said he shouldn't trust him. To say thanks he'd even leave the other man alive, but something held him back. Was it Xander's seemingly general concern? He doubted it but it was something. He groaned slightly as he shifted on the bed. His gaze went back to Xander and he was surprised to find him staring back.

"You ok? Need anything?" Xander sat up.

"Sorry."

"No problem, I'm good at cat naps."

"Oh?"

"Between school and patrolling and then later work and patrolling I learnt to grab sleep when I could. Don't need a lot anymore. So, do you need something?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why not? You've been here five days already."

"Too long. They could find me."

"Who?" Alex sat silently.

"Who do you work for?"

"Official or real version?"

"Real."

"The New Watchers Council. Old one got them selves blown up, not that I would have ever worked for them. Bunch of double-crossing old Englishmen who liked power a little too much. They left us to die one to many times for us to ever trust them so when we rebuilt we threw out all the old rules and structures. Watchers used to do just that, watch, while teenage girl after girl went out and gave their lives to save the world. Now we fight alongside our charges with either magic or weapons. For me it's weapons, mojo and me don't mix. Officially we're a historical society based out of London but how many historians do you know who have diplomatic immunity in just about every country?"

"So you hunt vampires for a living?"

"Yep, better than construction although I was good at that. However you need depth perception, something I seem to be lacking a bit of. Feel like trying some more soup?" Alex nodded.

"Back in a minute." Alex watched as Xander moved around the kitchen.

"So what do you do?"

"This and that."

"Interesting?"

"Sometimes."

"I'll bet." Xander handed him the soup.

"That how you lost your arm?"

"Vampire take your eye?"

"Actually it was a psychotic preacher who was attacking my friends."

"Oh. Hurt a lot?"

"More than a lot. Passed out at some point and woke up in hospital. I don't recommend letting someone ram their thumb through your eye."

"I'll remember that. Don't let people amputate any limbs with a heated hunting knife."

"Noted." Alex shakily handed the bowl back.

"Need anything else?"

"No."

"Try to get some more sleep then." Alex nodded and lay back down, quickly drifting off.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Sorry for the long wait, got caught up with 2 other fics (for those of you reading this at twisting the Hellmouth), they're posted at ffnet and the wonderful world of makebelieve. One is HP/AB and the other is HP/GW so they don't fit at TtH.  
__Is anyone still reading this? Hope so. Still no pairing suggestions?_

**Meeting a Friend and Walking**

Alex tensed as a knock sounded on the door. He watched as Xander frowned, glancing out the window to see that the sun had set. The younger man grabbed a wooden stake, shoving it in the waistband of his jeans before grabbing a loaded crossbow.

"Who is it?"

"Do you mind opening the door Alexander, these books are rather heavy." Alex watched as Xander wrenched the door open in surprise.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" He stepped back, not offering a verbal invite.

"Delivering books, what does it bloody well look like I'm doing?" Xander chuckled and took some of them from the annoyed ex-watcher.

"What books? And you have really been spending too much time with Spike."

"Books about what happened to the man you rescued. I assume that's him?"

"Yeah. Alex this is Wesley, Wes this is the rescue, Alex. Why didn't Angel just ship the books?"

"Because they are one of a kind and worth more than either of us earns in ten years."

"Good reason, thanks for bringing them."

"Nice to have someone say thank you for once."

"Ouch, trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that."

"Need help?"

"Thank you for offering, I'll let you know."

"You staying the night?"

"I have a hotel room, plane leaves in the morning. How are you two doing?"

"Alright."

"Apart from when the world is about to end you are a terrible liar."

"And for someone who quite the Watchers you're still very observant. It's nothing Wes, really."

"Perhaps I should be asking you if there's trouble in paradise?"

"How's the whole rogue demon hunter thing work?"

"Oh dear. I hadn't realised things had gotten that bad."

"Not there yet but a lot closer than I'd like."

"I've never understood why they treat you like they do, you've done just as much to save the world as they have."

"Yeah, but I'm the ordinary, no super powers human Wes. Have to be protected for my own good."

"I'm sure Angel's already offered, but if you ever need a job…"

"I know. I think maybe I need time to work out where I'm going, you know. There's no way I can turn my back on this, not after everything but I can't stay with the Council much longer."

"Then I should tell you that being a rogue demon hunter is very rarely boring but extremely hazardous but considering this is you I'm talking to… Go for it."

"Thanks Wes."

"I better go. I am glad you are doing all right Alex. I'll see you later Xander."

"By Wes, be careful."

"Always." Xander shut the door and then turned to stare at the books.

"Don't suppose you can read Latin?"

"No, why?"

"Because this would go a lot quicker with both of us reading."

"Unless it's English, Russian, French or German I can't help, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Xander went back to preparing dinner.

"So, that was a friend of yours?"

"These days, yeah. We didn't exactly get along at first; it took his moving to LA for us to stop fighting. He was a Watcher, with the old council but he got fired, did the whole demon hunter thing before working for Angel when he was doing the PI thing. He's a good guy, really smart and not bad at magic either." Xander sat on the edge of the bed as they ate. It had been seven days since their original conversation and Alex found himself liking the company of his host. The younger man was thoughtful and easy going, a big change from what Alex was used to.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For dinner?"

"For all of this."

"No problem. I get the feeling you're not used to people being nice to you and you don't know how to react to me very well." Alex stiffened, he wasn't used to being read that easily.

"Hey, relax. I won't tell anyone and I'm hardly going to use it against you. You're safe here Alex, for as long as you need it." Alex nodded thoughtfully but remained silent for the rest of the meal.

----------

Xander kept still, unsure what had woken him. He gripped the stake he kept under the cushion and opened his eyes slightly, scanning the room with his senses. Something was wrong. He sat up, gaze going to the empty bed.

"Shit!" He shoved his feet in his shows and was out the door, Alex couldn't have gotten too far if he'd only just noticed. He vaulted several sets of stairs on his way to the ground floor but then stopped on a landing between the second and first floors. There, just below him was Alex, collapsed against the railing.

"Alex? Are you alright?" No answer or movement. Xander approached cautiously, not knowing the state Alex was in.

"Alex?" He knelt beside the unmoving figure, reaching out carefully to turn him and then wincing in sympathy at the bruise forming. Looked like Alex had fallen down a few stairs, question was did he lose consciousness before or after the fall? Either way he now had to carry him back up four flights of stairs, a task he was not looking forward to. Why had Alex left the apartment in the first place?

--------------------

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Alex groaned as light assaulted his eyes, adding to his headache.

"Here, water and advil for your head. I'm betting it hurts considering the nice lump and bruise you have. Why on earth did you try the stairs? You can barley make it to the bathroom unaided."

"What stairs?" He swallowed the offered pills gladly but was confused. How had he managed to hit his head?

"The stairs to the ground floor. I found you collapsed on them last night, you gave me a bit of a scare when I woke and you were gone. Thought you were dead for a second when I found you."

"I don't remember."

"Well when you do let me know. Maybe I'll put something breakable in front of the door so I'll hear you next time."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, you're still not well. Try to get some sleep, it'll help the headache."

"Concussion?"

"Mild at the most, I'll wake you in a few hours just to be safe."

"Thanks. For coming after me."

"Don't worry about it." Alex let himself drift off as Xander went back to his reading.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry about the incredibly long wait, my inspiration for this story kind of went on holiday for a while. But hey, I started several other fics while it was gone so it's not all bad. Still haven't decided on pairings, if there will be any. This is mainly focusing on Alex and Xander so other characters will come and go. Since I don't like Buffy all that much by the end of the series it is very doubtful she'll make an appearance. Going to jump around a little because I can't write fight scenes very well, especially gun ones._

**Wards are a Wonderful Thing**

Xander tore down the street, dodging pedestrians with the long practised ease of a predator. The low warning buzz at the back of his head had been escalating for the past few minutes, hence his mad run towards the apartment. Something had triggered the wards all Council apartments had. He should never have left Alex alone in the apartment, not when the other man had admitted there were people who would come after him. Alex was still too weak to do anything to protect himself, even with the gun Xander had managed to get for him, he had trouble lifting and aiming it. He should have ordered the groceries online and had them delivered like he had been doing but Alex had insisted that he'd be fine by himself for a while and that Xander could use the time alone. He should never have listened.

Xander burst into the building lobby and growled at the sight in front of him. Frank, the elderly but kind security guard was dead, bullet had got him right between the eyes. But the killers had made a mistake; they hadn't taken Frank's gun. Xander took it, gently closing the man's eyes and went for the stairs. Either no one had heard the shot or they were smart enough to pretend they hadn't and had stayed inside their apartments, making Xander's job easier. The hyena was throwing herself against her cage, baying for the blood of those stupid enough to kill one under their protection while the soldier whispered more useful knowledge of how to climb the stairs without getting himself killed, how to take his opponents silently, one by one.

Taking a deep breath Xander triggered another part of the apartment wards, letting them feed him the information on how many hostiles were inside and where. It had bee stupid of I not to tie Alex into the wards, if he had he could simply let them fry the bad guys without any risk to himself or Alex but he hadn't so now he'd have to do it the hard way and pray Alex would be all right until he got there. From the information it seemed like Alex was still in bed with thug number one covering both the door and him. Thug number two was in the kitchen and number three was in the bathroom. Unfortunately the wards only gave info on the people inside the apartment, not the ones possibly hidden throughout the building, like the one now taking pot shots at him from a higher landing. Swearing softly he crouched and ducked back as far as he could. At least now he knew why no one had called the cops, they hadn't heard the shots due to silencers.

------------------

Xander leant against the door, trying to calm his breathing and ignore the fiery burning in his left calf. He was lucky the bullet had only grazed him, a deep graze sure but it hadn't actually gone in. Just how many people did they think it would take to take out one invalid? They'd obviously waited for Xander to leave so why so many goons? He'd had to deal with three on the stairs alone, no telling how many were in the hall between him and the apartment, at least for a normal person. Closing his eyes he stretched out his other senses, ignoring the smell of blood coming from behind and below. There was slight movement not far from the door and the familiar smell of gun oil. Focusing harder he picked up at least two more bad guys in the hall. He had to hurry for Alex's sake but getting himself killed by rushing was not a good idea. He upped the intensity on the wards a bit, not enough to really hurt anyone but enough to make them uncomfortable. After this he was adding Alex to them and setting them at lethal. Taking one last deep breath he opened the door.

------------

Okay, he was really starting to get pissed off! No he knew why he preferred threats of the supernatural kind, they didn't tend to carry guns! He'd exhausted franks gun back on the stairs and was now using one of the thug guns, not like the idiot needed it anymore. Xander knew what her Highness, Buffy the Great would say about the mess he'd left in his wake. So if he had anything to do with it she would never find out. It was okay for a Slayer to say that they should never kill humans, but it didn't work that way for the rest of them. He didn't have Buffy's Slayer healing if he got shot, that was one thing the hyena hadn't given him. And right know it was something he wouldn't mind having. He'd taken another near miss, this time to his right side and it was burning like crazy. The last thug had drawn a knife at the last minute and he'd barely avoided being gutted. So now he had a gun and a knife and he knew thug number one had the door covered, this was not going to be fun.

-----------------

Alex lay still on the bed; there wasn't much else he could do anyway. He only hoped they were finished with hi and long gone before Xander got home, he didn't want the younger man to get killed because he'd helped him. But it was starting to look like that was exactly what they were waiting for. He swore silently and in Russian, there was nothing he could do, they'd taken the gun, not that it had done him any good and had cuffed his good arm to the bedhead. It also didn't help that whatever they'd jabbed into his arm was making his head really fuzzy. It was getting harder to concentrate or even keep his eyes open. Although from the looks of things he wasn't the only one feeling like he had millions of ants crawling across his nerves.

--------------

Xander's grin became completely feral as he reached once again for the wards, the front half of them.

-----------------

Alex jerked slightly as the two thugs in the front of the apartment began screaming and writhing in agony, dropping their guns. He flinched as the apartment door exploded inwards and a figure came barrelling through. A thrown knife took one thug in the throat while the other received a bullet to the heart. His sight was beginning to become too blurry to make out his apparent rescuer even as the man approached his side of the apartment. He tried to move on the bed but his limbs wouldn't obey him and everything was going dark. The last thing he heard was something that may have been his name in a concerned voice.

--------------

Xander kept an eye on the bathroom as he quickly checked Alex's pulse and breathing, both were strong allowing him to relax a little. He easily spotted the empty syringe by the bed and took a quick sniff but didn't recognise the drug, hopefully it was a simple anaesthetic and not something more sinister. Now, how to get thug number three to play? The man was good, he'd ignored his companions' screams and stayed at his post, obviously they had hoped that if anyone got past the others they wouldn't think to check the bathroom. Good thing Xander had a paranoid ex-special ops soldier in his head plus the ward.

-----------

Alex was vaguely aware of movement but he couldn't do anything but moan pitifully. His eyelids fluttered slightly now and then but all he got were flashes of light. He wasn't even aware enough to hope that he wasn't being taken to Cancerman or any of his friends; all he wanted was to sleep. Soothing hands were on his face and a distant voice was telling him to relax, that he was safe and he had no desire to argue as he drifted further away from waking.

Xander cradled his unconscious companion closer to his chest as he followed his contact further into the labyrinth hidden under neath the city. His fellow Council members would not be impressed if they knew but right now his priority was to get Alex somewhere where he wouldn't be found by the people chasing him and to do that they had to go to ground, or in this case underground. His contact stopped at an incredibly well concealed door and opened it for him. He stepped through and smiled, it was perfect. Money quickly exchanged hands and Xander quickly made his way to the bedroom, setting his cargo down gently before getting to work on the wards. This time Alex was being keyed in and they were being set at the highest lethal setting they could be, Xander wasn't taking any chances this deep within demon territory. Nothing and no one was getting through that door alive except him and Alex. He knew the Council would clean up the mess he'd left behind and by now Giles would be polishing his glasses in a frenzy of worry but he didn't want to risk calling. However, there were other ways to get in contact with London for field operatives, he'd just have to sleep a bit first, after he tended his wounds though.

-----------------

Alex snuggled further into the warmth of the bed, clutching the most comfortable pillow he'd ever had as he drifted somewhere between sleep and the real world. He frowned as his pillow moved under him and a warm chuckle reached him, vibrating up through his body. Sleepy green eyes opened to meet a single warm brown one and he tensed, trying to pull away but gentle hands restrained him.

"What happened?" Alex asked, more than a little confused. Why were they sharing the bed when Xander always slept on the couch?

"We had to move accommodations, the last ones got a little too busy." Xander moved carefully out from underneath him and Alex realised why the other man hadn't let hi move away on his own, there were bandages wrapped around Xander's stomach and calf as well as a few scattered band-aids. His eyes widened in horror as the memories flooded back, the men breaking into the apartment, overpowering and drugging him and then settling in to wait.

"You're hurt."

"Nothing too bad, calf's just grazed and one of the idiots managed to nick my side with a knife, he was aiming to gut me but luckily I was faster. What about you? Any side effects from whatever they gave you?" Xander pushed himself up to sit against the headboard and Alex sat next to him, head down.

"No. Where are we?"

"Not sure of the exact location but we're underneath the city. The apartment obviously wasn't safe any more so I found us a nice new bolthole. The wards on this place are set to fry anyone but us so we're as safe as we can get."

"Those men were after me, you should have just walked away."

"No way! I don't abandon friends Alex. Besides that, they killed Frank." Xander growled the last bit and Alex tensed, he knew Xander wasn't entirely normal but he'd never growled like that before.

"Frank?"

"The building security guard, he took a bullet between the eyes. He was a harmless old man and they shot him in cold blood. Couldn't let them hurt anyone else. Besides, they were obviously waiting for me to come back."

"Yeah. I didn't do a very good job of protecting myself, never even got a shot off." Alex felt weak and he hared feeling weak.

"It's only been what? A month? Give it time Alex. Until then I protect you, that's the last time I leave you alone like that."

"You have no idea what you're getting messed up in. I'm not worth you getting killed over."

"I disagree. Now, do want anything to eat or do you want to get some more sleep?"

"Why are we sharing a bed?"

"Couch is too small."

"Oh."

_TBC…_


End file.
